


Passive [Voice] Active

by Justanothersinger



Series: Reach for the Stars! [1]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, as pretty idol singers, cmon as if you didnt want one?, eyyy here we go, imagine natsu-chan and nana-chan, now let's get this party started, there, utaite au, you totally did cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A normal day. That's all he asks for really."</p><p>Of course, the minute he thinks that, someone else who definitely does NOT fit that description seems to have taken an interest in him. Natsunana Utaite AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive [Voice] Active

**Author's Note:**

> takanenene: but doesn't natsukage remind you of soraru tho  
> 1bitheartboy: the tsun-ness is uncanny  
> 1bitheartboy: but then nanashi's a lot like mafu  
> takanenene: omg  
> 1bitheartboy: omg
> 
> and then this came along
> 
> youre welcome

Passive [Voice] Active

A 1Bitheart fanfiction

 

 

A normal day.

 

That is literally all that he asks for, really. A day that he can spend at home that doesn't have him pulling his hair out in frustration at the end of it. Would he spend it writing his songs? Sleeping? Anything that didn't involve other people because he's spent  _way_ , way too much time with them.

 

He scowls at the little bubble over his notifications. Way over the hundreds and he didn't have that many followers on this stupid site.

 

"...Does he seriously not care if he's blocked again?" He mutters, tapping at the screen. Yes, as hard as it was to believe, the majority of those notifications came from likes and comments from one person. 

 

...Just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

 

So he decides to stop thinking about it. He sighs and puts his phone away, leaning back against his seat. He's tempted to close his eyes, but resists with a shake of his head. He'd never hear the end of it from his sister if he fell asleep on the train again...

 

When he raises his head, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Naturally, he looks over. 

 

And sees him. 

 

A young man-looking about his own age, despite the boyish face-with white hair, dressed in a long coat and casual clothes that were obviously intended for colder climates. Just looking at him was enough to break out into a sweat. And he apparently seemed to be feeling the same way; his cheeks and the back of his neck were bright  red. 

 

But strangest of all were the headphones he was wearing. A mix of black and pink, sticking up over his head like bunny ears over white ear pads. Designed with the intention of turning heads wherever the wearer went...nevermind that the person in question seems to want the exact opposite. Head bent, shoulders hunched over like he wanted to melt into the crowd as much as possible. 

 

As he stares, the boy suddenly looks up and meets his eyes.

 

 

Unsure of the sudden turn of events, he just kept staring. Watches as the boy's eyes widen and he ducks his head again, a more furious red dusting his cheeks.

 

_Weird._

 

He hears the announcer's voice just then, droning his stop's name. So he gets up and sets off, crossing the doors and heading for home.

 

_I wonder if there's food left. I'm starving._

 

"Uhm! Excuse me!"

_Probably. Isn't sis on some kinda weird diet now...?_

 

"Excuse meeeee!"

 

"Huh?" He looks behind to see...the boy from the train?  He'd apparently run to catch up to him and was now doubled-over, gasping for breath. 

"Y-you walk really fast...ulp..." The boy says, looking up at him, "I'm glad I caught up to you though!"

 

"Uh? What do you want?" He asks and maybe it comes off a bit more standoffish than he intended. The boy doesn't seem to pick up on the irritation though; he just smiles and continues talking.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Um..." He takes in a deep breath, "Um, please go out with me!"

 

And of course, he just stares dumbly at him.

 

" _What?!"_

 

"Oh, um, wait, I mean!!" The boy says quickly, "I meant, um, please go out and record songs with me!"

 

"Record songs? What?" He blinks and then he realizes something. Oh no.

 

And as if he can tell what he's thinking, the boy nods and says,

 

"You're Orca, right? The utaite?"

 

Oh, great. He's right. "And you're 1bitheartboy."

"Yeah! I am! Phew, I was worried I had the wrong person for a second!" 1bitheartboy scratches his cheek, "I mean, no way was I wrong because I heard your voice earlier and I definitely remember your voice from your songs, it's a nice, different kinda voice and I've listened to them so many times I pretty much know it like I've known it all my life and I also have this thing where I memorize people's voices maybe it's like a side-effect of me having a talent of reading people's three measurements on sight and wow yours are just-"

 

"What the hell?!"

"Ah...oh no." 1bitheartboy cuts himself off, blushing furiously again, "O-oh no, I said too much again. Uh oh. Uhm, I mean-! I really...want to do a collab with you! That's it!"

 

"Yeah, I got that. Hard not to when you're literally bugging me on every social media site ever, telling me to."

 

"Yeah, you even blocked me a few times!"

 

"And you still kept on doing it?" He sighs, "...Look. I'm a no-name and you're pretty well-known. Really popular, actually. Why're you even bothering with me?"

 

"Like I said, I really like your voice! It's...it sounds different compared to other voices I hear."

"...What? Different how?"

 

"Hmm, nice. And soothing. Like um...it sounds like every voice I've heard but different somehow. More confident maybe? Probably. I mean, I really admired that. And I think you sing really well! I...really liked hearing your voice."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess."

 

"So", It's at this point that 1bitheartboy leans in, eyes shining, " _Now_ will you collab with me?!"

 

"No!"

"Aww."

 

"...But I don't think you're just going to let me off with that. Are you?"

"Nope!" Is the sunny reply.

"And the only way you would is if I collaborated with you. Isn't it?"

"Yep!"

 

"...Fine."

"Huh?"

"We'll do a collab." It's way too late and he's way too sleepy for this. And hungry, "Alright?"

 

"Oh. Oh, sure! Ok!" He didn't seem like he was expecting that answer; if he was sunny before, he's absolutely thrilled now, "Thanks, Orca!"

 

"And quit calling me that. It's a stupid nickname."

"Eh? But isn't it your utaite name?"

"...I lost a bet." He says wearily, "And my friend made me keep it. My real name's Suoh Natsukage."

 

"Ok! Natsukage-kun. I'm Nanase Yoshi. Everyone calls me trash, pest, scum, garbage and the like, but I mostly go by the name Nanashi. Please call me whatever you like!"

_Calling me by name, huh_. He should've expected as much. "I...think I'll stick with Nanashi."

 

"Hehe. I'm really happy now!" Nanashi says, and he's stretching his arms upwards like a child, "It'll keep me up all night, oh my!"

"...The way you say that sounds _really_ wrong."

 

"Well, you're really handsome-looking too! So-"

"And I'm just going to cut you off there."

 

"Aww, ok. I wonder when the next train's gonna come."

"What?"

"I kinda got off a few stops too late." Nanashi says, "Eheh. I really wanted to talk to you so..."

 

"...That's...really stupid."

"Well, yeah. But-"

 

Nanashi's cut off when Natsukage turns around abruptly and walks off.

"Eh?"

 

Only to stop at a nearby vending machine. Insert a couple of coins, punch in some numbers and a drink falls out. He repeats the process and he walks back, holding two drinks.

 

"Natsukage-kun?"

"Here." 

 

What he passes Nanashi is a can of warm coffee. And he sits on a nearby bench close to him.

"Huh?"

"You're waiting for a train back right? It'll come in a while."

 

"Uh, yeah. I am. But...shouldn't you head home now, Natsukage-kun?"

"I should. I'm seriously hungry and really sleepy too. But I can't exactly just leave you here like this."

  
"Uhm...yes, you can?" Nanashi says, like it's obvious, "It's fine, really!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't sit well with me." Natsukage says, leaning back, "And that'd be even more of a pain to deal with than heavy eyes or an empty stomach."

 

"Eh..."

"You could just sit and wait."

 

"O-ok." And Nanashi sits down, cradling the warm can in his hands, "Uh...I feel kind of guilty, making you wait though."

"Really? Where exactly was that when you were bugging me on twitter again?"

 

"But I really wanted a collab with you! And my parents always told me I had to work hard for what I want."

"Did your parents ever tell you about a thing called a 'restraining order'?"

"No, but Misane's dad taught it to me! Police offers know a lot of things!"

 

"That...sounds eventful."

"It was!"

 

"Hm."

"Hey, Natsukage-kun? Thanks for staying with me."

"Like I said, I can't exactly leave you like this."

 

"...You're really nice, aren't you? The nice-young-man type. Really popular among old ladies, y'know~"

"Oi."

"Well, you're quite good-looking anyway. Enough to have me swooning over you too!" Nanashi realizes what he's saying at this point and he ducks his head without another word.

 

It's probably the dim lighting making his vision weird...but Natsukage thinks that he sees a blush on Nanashi's cheeks.

 

"You're weird." An understatement, but Natsukage felt the need to say that. Probably sleep deprivation.

"Hehe, yeah. It's supposed to be charming though, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

 

Just this morning, he thought the guy was really, really annoying. Hell, it was just a few hours ago.

So, it was _definitely_ sleep-deprivation making him think that Nanashi was kind of...cute. In some weird way.

Definitely.

 

Probably.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason I imagine Natsukage as an utaite singing Victorious by Panic! at the Disco 
> 
> like...can you imagine that? it's so oddly fitting for me...might be me tho eh
> 
> hope you had fun reading this whoo


End file.
